This makes no sense
by wings of destruction95
Summary: yeah this is what heppens when i get sick and have nothing to do. just somthing random and hopfully its funny.rated T cuz i dont know what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Boring… boring… boring… oh my god there is nothing to watch! "sigh".

Hey max. hi fang. Max… I love you! Oh Its about time! I love you to! "make out".

Iggy: well I love Ella!

Ella: Yay I love you to! "goes to make out".

Gazzy: well… I love Nudge!

Nudge: Omg I love you Gazzy! Maybe we can get married and have our honeymoon in Mexico and we can have kids and…

Gazzy: "shuts Nudge up by making out with her".

Jeb: eh what the hell. I love you Val!.

Val: I don't love you but im going to make out with you any way! "make out".

Total: oh Akila my love! I love you with all my heart!.

Akila: Woof! " go to… lick each other".

Angel: MWAHAHA! I can now continue my plans for world domination! No one would suspect me, HAHAHA. " GOSE TO PLAN WORLD DOMINATION".

Lissa: NOOO! Fang why! I thought we had something special!

Fang: 0_o

Max: Die Lissa! "Throes Lissa out window".

Lissa: "dies".

Max: good riddance!

Fang: God I love you.

Max: well you should! I am awesome after all.

Fang: don't forget modest…

Ella: How dare you! "smack"

Iggy: Ow. What did I do!

Fang: Im no expert but I don't think she wanted her ass touched.

Iggy: You touch Max's all the time!

Fang: that's because im awesome!

Max: "glares"

Fang: heh… what?

Max: Slap!

Fang: well all rite then…

Iggy:HA!

Random erasers: ah! We are here to destroy you!

Every one: "goes into crazy ninja mode and kill all 1749 erasers".

Gazzy: hey wares Angel?

Every one: "shrug"

"MEANWHILE"

angel: yes! My plan is going to work perfectly! No one will be able to stop me!

MWAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys rock! "gives cake" on we go! Oh I forgot this last time. **

"**disclaimer" I own not maximum ride. Here you go! **

"FANGS POV" yesterday made no sense at all. I mean Lissa shows up out of no where, the random erasers, and max slapped me! I don't think we can have one normal day. Oh well what can you do? I'm hungry. What do we have… nothing. IGGY! "what!" were out of food! "got it!" so bored. I wonder where max is. Not in her room, not in the living room, not out side… that I can see any way. Sigh.

"FANG". Holy god! Oh what's up angel? "bored". "I cant find nudge". Yeah I cant find max. see if you can pick up there thoughts. "hold on… ok got them". Where are they? "there at the park". Oh ok. "bye fang I'm going to go bug Iggy". Ugh there is nothing to do! Already updated my blog. Tv is boring. Ah! I know! Ill go play my guitar that Dr.m got me. I have to say, this is one bad ass guitar. Its dark blue gibson with white wings on it. Hmm what should I learn to play? Oh! Ill learn tears don't fall by bullet for my valentine! It's a good song.

Lets see… ah tabs. "ONE HOUR LATER" well I got the intro down. I'm so proud of my self. Hey maybe we could start a band. That would be fun. I could play guitar, max could sing, Iggy could play base, Nudge on key board, Gazzy on drums, and Angel could be back up singer! Yeah! Ill ask max when she gets back. … I hope she gets back soon. "where home!" yes! Hey max. "hi fang". Can we start a band? "umm…"

cliffy! Not really. yeah so… there you go! I hope you like it! I will try and have the next one up next weekend.

R&R?


	3. Chapter 3

I is back! Yeah I'm sorry. "DISCLAIMER" I own not MR, JP does.

Max: what are you talking about fang?

Fang: we should start a band! It would be fun!

Max: fang we cant start a band.

Fang: and why not?

Max: …because I said so.

Fang: that's not a good reason Max.

Max: fine. We can let the others decide.

Fang: deal.

Max: guys listen up. Fang wants to start a band. I don't. what do you guys want?

Iggy: that's a great idea!

Gazzy: I'm with Iggy!

Nudge: oh my god that would be so much fun and I could play the keyboard and sing and…

Angel: that would be fun.

Fang: HA!

Max: sigh. Fine we can start a band!

Everyone: YAY!

Max: this wont go well.

"LATER"

Fang: ok we all have our instruments?

Gazzy: I got my base.

Angel: well im back up singer so… yeah. And I have my violin.

Iggy: I got my drums!

Nudge: I got me my keyboard!

Fang: I have my guitar. Max?

Max: im ready I guess.

Fang: you're a great singer Max.

Max: whatever Fang. What song should we learn first?

Nudge: I think we should learn Climb by Miley cyrus!

Gazzy: I think we should learn awake and alive by skillet.

Iggy: im with Gazzy.

Fang: im ok with awake and alive.

Max: ok Awake and alive it is.

"three hours later"

Fang: ok I think we got it!

Max: ok lets try.

Starts off with fang on guitar and angel on violin and then Iggy joins in.

Fang: _I'm at war with the world and they…try to pull me into the dark, I struggle to find my faith…as I'm slipping from your arms! _

_Max: its getting harder to stay awake, and my strength is fading fast, you breath into me at last._

_Fang: I'm awake I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside, now! Its my time. Ill do what I want cause this is my life._

_Both: here (right here) right now (right now)! (ill stand my ground and never back down) I know what I believe inside, I'm awake and I'm alive! …_

_Fang: im at war with the world cause I…aint never gonna sell my already made up my mind…No matter what I cant be bought or sold._

_Max: when my faith is getting weak, and I feel like getting in, you breath into me again._

_Fang: I'm awake I'm alive, now I know what I believe inside. Now! Its my time! Ill do what I want cause this is my life. Here (right here) right now (right now)(ill stand my ground never back down) I know what I believe inside I'm awake and I'm alive! Waking up waking up. Waking up waking up. Waking up waking up. Waking up waking up. In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep. In your arms I feel you breath into me. Forever hold this heart that I will give to you. forever I will live for you! …_

_I'm awake I'm alive! Now I know what I believe inside. Now! Its my do what I want cause this is my life. Here (right here) right now(right now) (ill stand my ground and never back down) I know what I believe in side, I'm awake and I'm alive. WAKING UP WAKING UP! WAKING UP WAKING UP! WAKING UP WAKING UP! WAKING UP WAKING UP!_

Fang: good job! That was awesome!

Max: that was kind of fun.

Fang: so we can stay a band?

Max: …yes.

Everyone: yay!


End file.
